Life With Kittens
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Edge/Jeff Hardy/OMC, Christian/Heath Slater. Jeff deals w/ his bratty babes while Jay deals w/ his engagement to his own foxy vixen. AU, OOC, cuteness, brattiness.
1. Playful

**Jeff deals w/ his bratty babes while Jay deals w/ his engagement to his own foxy vixen. Some of a Jedam/OMC working threesome & Jay/Heath. Gerard Davis is my OC. He is just an OC, fictional, this is not real, never happened. First chp is kinda cute & fluffy, later sex, threesomes & maybe foursomes. I dunno, I just wrote it. Think I might wanna do something w/ it. They basically laze around the living room. I own nothing or no one, I make no cash.**

* * *

><p><strong>Life With Kittens;<br>Chapter one/ 'Playful'  
>Rated; M L (pillow fight, boys in baggy boxers, movies, a playful spanking, a wedding announcement, mentions of adult situations & drag)**

Gerard laid on the couch, one leg bent at the knee and propped up against the couch's backrest, the other stretched out in the floor. His eyes were glued to the ending of Batman Forever as he chewed on his thumbnail. As the credits scrolled up the screen Gerard rolled off the couch, crawling across the floor and over to the TV, opening the doors of the entertainment shelf and digging through the movie collection for the next film.

Adam stood against the door frame of the kitchen, watching Gerard on all fours, his hips swaying absent-mindedly as he searched. Adam brought the coffee mug up to his lips to take a careful sip as Jeff joined his lover in watching their other one.

"This Halloween he can be Catwoman, I'll be Batman and you can be Batgirl." Jeff said, nodding.

Adam snorted. "He's the girl. Shouldn't he be Batgirl instead?"

"Yeah, but it fits better my way."

"I can hear you." Gerard proclaimed, tongue peeping out past his plump lips as he dug deeper.

"Besides, he makes a good pussy." Jeff grinned, going back to his dishes.

"I can still hear you!" Gerard informed as he managed to find his movie. "Aha!" Gerard proclaimed, raising up to his knees and holding the movie like prized gold. He removed the previous tape and pushed Batman And Robin inside the VCR player. It instantly clicked on play. He watched the screen with blinking eyes, waiting.

Adam took a seat on the couch and Gerard looked back towards him, sniffing the air. Adam smirked in amusement, his own naturally pouted lips pressed up against the mug. Gerard was wearing these Edge 'Rated-R Superstar' boxers that were too big and extremely baggy with a just as baggy Jeff Hardy t-shirt and it was adorable.

"Heath was right, you really are turning into a bloodhound." Adam giggled, taking a sip.

Gerard turned and glared. "You have coffee." He observed before crawling over to Adam and up in his lap, stealing said coffee and sipping as the previews for other movies rolled on the screen.

"Ooh, good eye." Adam teased, stroking Gerard's jet black hair back. "Or good nose." The blonde tapped said nose when Gerard lowered the cup and the younger male wrinkled it. He was definitely a coffee hound at any rate.

Jeff and Adam had been dating for years, but a year ago Jeff brought Gerard into their relationship. It wasn't like they never had threesomes before and Adam didn't mind it. Maybe every couple needed to spruce up things. But even if Adam was okay with it, he still pouted a great deal when Gerard got more of Jeff's time. There had been some catty jealousy at the beginning, but basically they all got along. Jeff and Gerard shared a love of art (and wearing makeup as Adam would tell people and snicker), they all shared a passion for music and Adam and Gerard could go on for hours over comic books and superheroes. Adam and Gerard didn't fuck, but Gerard was their baby- even though he and Jeff were the same age- and their pet. And sometimes if a fourth man was needed to help Jeff with his lovable brats, he'd let Randy come play- Jay did maybe once or twice in the beginning before he hooked up with his own pet Heath.

Soon Jeff emerged from the kitchen and sat beside Adam on the couch. Gerard had killed what he wanted of the coffee and handed it back to Adam before moving to the other cushion. Through calculated squirming, however, he ended up laid across both Jeff and Adam's laps, eyes still glued to his movie.

Jeff had one hand tangled in Adam's hair as Adam carded fingers in Gerard's. "I did the dishes all this week. You can do the laundry now."

"Right now- right now?" Adam asked.

"No, not right now. You can do it tomorrow." Jeff informed.

"Why can't Gee do anything?" Adam asked, pouting. Gerard grunted in response but didn't look away as Poison Ivy emerged from the plant and toxin infested wreckage of her lab. She was pretty. Jeff was gonna help him dye his hair atomic red soon and he wondered if he could find a green outfit like that- the one all torn and tattered maybe- to dress up for his boys- complete with vines and maybe a rubber snake. Then Adam could play Catwoman that night and dig out the leather and cat ears.

"Make the princess help you." Jeff suggested, using his other hand to rub Gerard's belly under his shirt. Gerard grunted again.

"He never helps me." Adam pouted again and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Okay. I got an idea. You strip down to your underwear.. wait, what're you wearing?"

"Spiderman boxers." Adam proclaimed a little too proudly.

Jeff snorted. "Typical."

"I can go put on a thong." Adam stated, batting his pretty hazel eyes. Adam and Gerard both had beautiful hazel eyes, Adam's was darker in contrast and Gerard's lighter and they both matched Jeff's emerald green eyes so well.

Jeff scrunched up his lips, puckering them as he thought. "Nah, your Spiderman boxers are sexy. But your shirt goes." Jeff tapped Gerard's tummy as he squirmed. "Anyway, you two can get in the floor in your little boxers and have a pillow fight. Loser does laundry."

Gerard turned his head at that. "Do I have to..?"

"Yes." Adam cackled and slid to the floor.

Gerard's head hit the cushion as Adam moved and he blinked up, arched back on Jeff's lap. "Um, hi.." He smiled, giving a little wave.

Adam was busy wrestling his shirt over his head, his hair becoming mussed as he pulled it off and laid back on the floor to unfasten his jeans and wiggle them down his hips, revealing his mostly red and blue colored Spiderman boxers. When done, Adam yanked Gerard to the floor and both stood on their knees. This was still a bad disadvantage because Adam was still taller than him.

Gerard rubbed his arm. "Really, do I have to?" He looked over at Jeff, batting his eyes, giving his best puppy look.

"Yes." Adam grabbed a throw pillow and swung it, whacking Gerard over the head with it and causing the smaller man to fall back, large wide eyes staring up at the ceiling and dazed. Adam held the pillow in front of him and giggled, smiling wildly. "I win." He said proudly.

Gerard moved up to sitting halfway on his hip, legs folded beside him. he pushed his hair out of his face and pouted before huffing. "No, you cheated. Cheater." Gerard grabbed his own pillow and pounced on Adam, pushing him back a little since he was caught off guard.

Adam covered up as he was whacked over the head with the pillow repeatedly. "Ow.. ugh.. Jeffy, make him stop!"

"No! You mean, evil cheater! Mean!"

Jeff wet his lips, watching Gerard's hips wiggle as he 'assaulted' the blonde, calling Adam names. Gerard's shirt rode up his back, exposing pale skin and those boxers were sitting so low on his hips. His hair bounced about and Adam's hair was a mess and both were whining, and just.. Jeff flashed back to last night. He had Adam laying on his back on the bed, fucking him and eating Gerard's ass as he straddled over Adam's shoulders while Adam sucked Gerard off. Next time Jeff's taking video, he's damn sure of it. Jeff bit his lip and shifted. He contemplated breaking the catfight up when all of a sudden..

The doorbell had to be a bastard and ring. Fucking shit, it was conspiring against him and little Jeffy.

Jeff groaned and rubbed his eyes. "Okay, cut it out." He went an answered the door as both his kittens stopped and blinked, hands tangled in hair now as they panted, skin flushed. This shit had better be fucking important! Adam's arms wrapped around Gerard's waist and he proceeded to look innocent.

Gerard then squealed as Jeff unlocked the door. "Ow! Jeffy, he bit me!"

"Liar!" Adam shouted. "I should spank you."

Another squeal from Gee and Jeff twitched as he heard the sound of rapid smacking and Gerard making his little distressed noises and pleas to 'stop'.

"I said cut it out!" Jeff turned, hand on the knob. Both kittens looked at him, Adam gazing up, hand raised in mid-smack, Gerard looking back over his own shoulder, laying across Adam's lap and his arm twisted and held behind his back.

Gerard huffed. "Daddy Jeff ruins all the fun."

"He does, doesn't he?" Adam and Gerard then giggled and the doorbell rang again.

Jeff opened the door to find a bored Jay and unimpressed shivering Heath.

"Did we interrupt something?" Heath said, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. And his little nose was red from cold, lips twitching as teeth tried to chatter.

"No. No. Just the brats playing. In about five minutes you'd interrupted something. Thank you, Jay." Jeff sighed as he ushered them on in.

Jay smiled proudly, his hand brushing Heath's lower back as he guided his vixen inside first. "You're welcome."

Jeff rolled his eyes and shut the door as they removed their coats.

"It isn't cold out there or anything." Heath shuddered, rubbing his arms and hugging himself. He gazed down to the tangle of Gerard and Adam in the floor, both in boxers and states of usual under dress. He shivered harder. "How can you stand it?"

"Ah, Heathy, it's warm in here. You'll warm up in a minute. Want some cocoa?" Adam asked.

Heath noted Adam's hand laying contently on Gerard's bottom and hid a smirk. "Naw, Aunty Adam, I'll get it myself." He said, heading to the kitchen. "I see you're busy."

Adam looked down at Gee and pushed the long strands of blonde from his face. "He's right, I was."

Gerard squeaked as Adam started back smacking every inch of his bottom. "Ow ow ow ouch.. you bitch!"

"I said behave." Jeff growled.

"No." Adam squealed, tongue curling out past his lips.

Jay sat on the couch and shook his head, grinning in amusement. "You're so lucky, Jeff. You get to watch a hott chick spank another in your living room floor."

Both Gerard and Adam glared at Jay and Adam released the smaller male so he could rub his tingling toosh. Heath came back from the kitchen and sat beside Jay, sipping his hot cocoa. Jeff sat beside Heath on the other end from Jay and Gerard found his way to Jeff's lap. Adam drifted off to change into pajamas to Jeff's dismay.

When Adam returned, all cozy in his dark blue sleeping pants with guitars all over them and a gray KISS t-shirt, he snuggled down into the chair beside the couch all comfy and warm. "You get 10 more minutes lap time, GeeGee. Then I want Jeffy lap time."

"Kay." Gerard agreed, twirling a lose strand of Jeff's bun with his middle finger.

"So? Special reason you guys are over this late?" Jeff asked, hand laid on Gerard's bare knee.

"Yes, actually. We have something to tell you." Jay said, rubbing his hands together as he said it. "Me and Heath-"

"Are getting married." Heath blurted excitedly, lifting up his hand to show off his impressive diamond engagement ring.

Adam squealed and dropped to the floor, crawling over to the ginger male. "Let me see." He smiled, taking Heath's hand and examining it for himself. "It's so pretty."

"Thank you." Heath said.

"Really?" Jeff gave a wry grin.

"Uh-huh." The redhead nodded. "He asked me a few hours ago."

"Why didn't you come over then?" Adam asked.

"That's a stupid question." Gerard giggled.

"Gee's right for once, it was." Heath also giggled.

"We were, uh.. busy." Jay grinned smugly.

"Well, congratulations, guys." Adam hugged Heath then Jay.

"Yeah, congrats." Jeff put in. "Set a date yet?"

"Not yet. But Adam can be my bridesmaid." Heath winked. "Gerard can be the flower girl."

"Oh, haha." Gerard replied dryly.

"Can I wear a pretty dress?" Adam asked a little too seriously and Jeff looked up, non-blinking and certainly pondering the shit out of it.

"Yes. Yes you can. And I can bend you over a table and fuck you in that dress." Jeff said just as seriously.

Adam gasped. "Jeffy! We'd be in a church! Maybe.. wouldn't we?"

Jay shrugged and Jeff rolled his eyes.

"I could always fuck you here in it. Think though.. all those ruffles and frills being pulled up and folded over your back.. I bet you'd wear lacy panties." Jeff giggled.

Gerard looked concerned and squirmed. "Something's poking me.."

Adam pulled Gerard off and took Jeff's lap for himself, arms wrapping around the rainbow-haired male's neck. Gerard pouted dejectedly then went back to his movie.

Jay looked over at Heath and wet his lips. "Are you gonna wear a wedding dress?" Because seriously, frills and lacy panties.. good god..

"Do you want me to wear a dress, Daddy?" Heath asked sweetly, batting those brown eyes.

Jay's lips quirked. "Uh.. sure. Why not. Dresses for all."

"Gee, you want to wear a dress too?" Jeff asked.

"Kay." Gerard answered, legs crossed and hands in his lap as he watched his movie.

Jeff shrugged, kissing Adam's cheek and holding him around the waist. His family was a handful sometimes, but they were simply adorable.

* * *

><p><strong>I'll state for the record that the 'spanking' was strictly playful, not even sexual unless you count Jeff's drooling. Kinda like a platonic birthday spanking among people horsing around. Cuz honestly, this threesome is a work in progress. I do not want Gerard or Adam either one to top anyone so it's kinda hard for them to be together- I wouldn't even see them together unless Jeff is somehow in the middle. They're both Jeff's bratty pets. 'Kittens' refers to Adam &amp; Gerard. There will prob be no actual animals in here. They're always pets, kittens, puppies, foxes- it all seems very bestial, lol. Primarily posting bc I wrote a sex scene between Adam/Jeff/Gerard to follow. I wanted to have a top control two bottoms in a threesome for once.  
><strong>


	2. Playtime

**takers dark lover, not that Jeff minds having his hands full of those two. :P Flufferz, aw, thank you. & I don't blame him. M.j's place, thank you. **

* * *

><p><strong>Life With Kittens;<br>Chapter two/ 'Playtime'  
>Rated; M L, S (some spanking, rimming, sucking, anal, fingering, cumming)**

"Not My Bloody Valentine again." Gerard complained. "I can't take no more Jensen, Adam."

"And I can't take no more Batman."

"At least put in the Supernatural one where Dean's a vampire."

"We have that.." Adam said, starting My Bloody Valentine.

"Ugh. Doesn't he have any more movies than this?" Gerard asked in reference to Jensen.

"Devour."

"Do we have that?"

"Go read or draw or something.." Adam suggested, fiddling with the remote.

"I don't feel like it." The smaller male pouted. He proceeded to get frustrated as Adam skipped around to his favorite parts. "If you're gonna watch the movie, watch the freaking movie!"

"Shh.. the big girls have the remote." Adam grinned as Gerard growled.

Jeff huffed. He had been in the chair, trying to get some papers fixed up and doing big boy things while he had a moment. But there was a bit too much noise..

Finally Adam switched to Spiderman and Gerard stopped bitching. "I'd totally kiss Spiderman upside in the rain like that."

"Yeah, you'd make a great Mary Jane." Adam scoffed.

Gerard twitched. Jeff shook his head, eyes on his papers and a smirk tugging at his lips. His boys had been bored with movies for the past few hours. And even though Jeff couldn't concentrate, it was nice hearing them bicker over something as mundane as movies. But Jeff needed this done, so he took his work to the kitchen just to finish right quick before bed.

Jeff rolled his eyes when he came back in the living room. Gerard had since straddled Adam as he sat on the couch and was sort of just writhing in his lap, back arched and teeth sunken into his lip. Both Jeff's bratty bottoms never fucked, but they still touched and played... even if just to rile Jeff up more. Gerard would always be the one to end up in Adam's lap, however, because- well, he was just much smaller. Adam may have been a kitten out of the ring, but he was still a 6'4, 240 pound of muscle wrestler. He'd crush the 5'9, about 160 pound male.

Jeff stood against the door frame of the kitchen, watching quietly. Gerard used one hand to push the front of his boxers down, the other hand to reach inside, curling fingers around his cock before bringing it out and stroking it. A small whimper escaped him from the touch and he let go of his own boxers to poke at the hole of Adam's, he hooked a finger inside, pulling it apart some before pushing the head of his cock past the hole and sliding on inside. Gerard's dominance usually only came from being bossy and demanding, or being horny.

Gerard released himself, curling both hand's fingers around Adam's neck and rocking his hips as he let his cock rub against Adam's inside those infamous Spiderman boxers. Adam slid his hands up Gerard's back, holding him closer, breathing hitched and moaning at the feel of skin on skin.

"Oh, fuck.. we're missing somebody.." The blonde giggled.

Gerard leaned forward, kissing Adam's cheek as he thrust his hips forward, dick sliding deliciously against Adam's. "We'll make it up to him." He said, looking up to lock eyes with Jeff from where he now stood behind the couch. Gerard smirked coyly before pressing his lips to Adam's in a deep kiss that was kind of sloppy and horny.

Adam shuddered as he felt Jeff's tattooed fingers brush past his hair as Jeff walked around the couch. He looked up when Gerard broke to see Jeff and smiled.

"My boys having fun..?" Jeff asked, skimming fingers across the small of Gerard's back. "And awe, without me..?" He tisked, letting his hand slip down the back of Gerard's baggy boxers to ghost fingers between his cheeks.

Gerard bucked, wiggling his hips harder. "Ughhh'fuck.. oh.." And Jeff couldn't help but love that gasp that left the black haired boy's throat as he slid two fingers inside, dry and rough. Gerard blinked and as soon as he dug nails into Adam's shoulders, the blonde was cumming, sputtering against his cock and ruining his shorts.

"Oh, my god.. shit.." Adam panted, resting back against the couch.

Jeff shook his head again, knowing Adam's cum-face all too well. "Well, good thing the laundry has to be done." He tugged Gerard's head back by his hair. "Think you're cute?"

"Uh.. uh-huh.." Gerard murmured. Jeff wasn't fingering him, just fucking invading him and he had waned in thrusting and was so hard. He bucked again. "I.. I.."

"Yeah..?" Jeff leaned over and kissed Adam before removing his fingers from Gerard and lifting him over his shoulder.

"But, wait!" The smaller man screeched, squirming. "I'm not finished!"

"You're damn right you're not. Adam, when you calm down, baby, you can join us." Jeff said, carrying Gerard in the way of the bedroom.

-xx-

Gerard gripped the sheets, bent over and naked on the side of the bed, bottom flushed a bit from Jeff smacking and squeezing it. Jeff sat beside him, arm across his back and hand placed on the mattress.

"Naughty bitch." Jeff sighed lazily, rubbing his palm over the curve of Gerard's ass before slapping a cheek. "You like this shit too much."

Gerard raised his head, black strands of hair falling down in front his his face. He nodded, swallowed and panted. "Uhh'ohhhh.. please.. Jeffy.. I'm sorry.."

"You're not sorry.." Jeff smirked, smacking Gerard's rump a few more times, making sure to cover every inch.

"Oh, fuck.. stop.. please.. let me.." Gerard then growled. "Dammit! Ugh.."

Jeff laughed, ghosting his fingers between Gerard's cheeks as Adam stumbled in, crumbling to the floor.

"What'd I miss?"

Jeff shook his head, tracing invisible designs on Gerard's flesh with his finger. "Nothing much."

Gerard whined, arching up off the bed. "Somebody, please.."

Adam crawled over to the side of the bed on his knees, kissing up the back of Gerard's thigh as Jeff spread his cheek apart.

"C'mon, baby.. show him what that mouth can do.. make him all wet." Jeff instructed, fingers carding in Adam's kinky long blond hair as he watched the blonde lick up Gerard's pucker with the flat of his tongue. "That's it, beautiful.. fuck, you two.. so hott.."

"Uhm.. please.." Gerard pushed back, spreading his legs even more and moaning as he felt Adam's tongue probing at his entrance. "Oh, god.. Adam.. Jeff.. ooh, please.."

Jeff rubbed between his own legs, squeezing his own straining bulge. "He begs so pretty.. I like when my sluts beg pretty.."

Gerard blushed, biting his lip and suppressing a squeal as he felt Adam's tongue circle his pucker before pressing his lips to it to suck.

"Get him wet, baby.. nice and wet.. Oh, yeah.. such a precious mouth.. show him what it can do.." Jeff offered his fingers to Adam and the blonde instantly took them in his mouth, sucking on the digits and swirling his tongue around them to wet them.

Jeff removed his fingers and rubbed them over Gerard's opening, pushing a bit as Adam let his own fingers roam up Gerard's thighs and between his legs, feeling of him and squeezing his cock.

"Oh, I see.." Adam giggled as his fingers brushed the cockring. "He's got you locked."

Gerard pouted. "That's not funny.." He choked out before Jeff's fingers were shoved inside him. "Ohh.. oh, yeah.. fuck.. more.. open me up.."

"Bossy bitch." Jeff smacked a cheek again before holding Gerard's cheek apart. His wrist holding the other apart as he wiggled his fingers apart, stretching and teasing him. "C'mon, Adam.. you're not done."

Adam bit down into a cheek, earning a yelp from Gerard before going to lick around and in between Jeff's splayed fingers that were buried in Gerard. He let his tongue slip down where they held him open, making Gerard writhe and pant.

"Oh, fuck.. stop teasing.. god.. need.. fuck.. ugh.. uhmm'uh.. shit.."

Jeff pushed his fingers back together, shoving back in and curling them, rubbing against Gerard's inner walls as he pulled them back out.

"Ugh.. please!" Gerard yanked his hair, feeling Adam nosing at and tonguing his balls. "Fuck.. harder.. uhm.. fuck.. shit.. I'll suck you off, man.."

Jeff tossed his head back and cackled. "You were gonna do that anyway." He said, thrusting his fingers in and out slowly.

Gerard whimpered as he felt the fingers be removed and Jeff pulled him up onto the bed, turning him to his back as Adam finished getting undressed.

"Awe, look at you.." Jeff said to the pouting male, pawing at his cock. "So hard.." Jeff stood and pointed at the bed before retrieving the lube. Adam got on his hands and knees on the bed, head going between Gerard's legs as Jeff strutted around to the end of the bed behind him. "I'm gonna fuck your ass." Jeff said removing his shirt. "You can play with him however you want, but do not remove that cockring." Jeff warned.

Adam grinned playfully, pushing Gerard's knees apart and biting up his thigh as Gerard panted, head hitting the pillow. "Yes, Jeffy.." Adam agreed, licking up the underside of Gerard's shaft and taking hold of him, stroking his cock before swirling his tongue around the head.

"Fuck... you people are evil.." Gerard whined.

"And yet, you live with us and let us do such dirty things to you." Jeff leaned down, circling Adam's tight pink pucker with his tongue before probing it in and out of his opening.

Adam bucked and Jeff placed his hands on his hips to keep him still as he licked and sucked the delicate flesh. Jeff hummed, lapping at Adam's entrance as he popped the lube open and squirted some on his fingers, warming it before pulling back and rubbing it across Adam's pucker. He slid two fingers inside, knowing Adam could take his fingers without the lube, but his cock was sometimes different. It could possibly be a long night and he didn't want Adam wore out, but instead nice and relaxed and comfortable. He worked quickly to stretch Adam's hole, digging the digits around and brushing his prostate before scissoring them apart.

Adam moaned around Gerard's cock, sucking him as his head bobbed up and down, holding Gerard's wrists to the mattress. He arched back into Jeff's fingers, releasing one of Gerard's wrists and sliding two of his own inside the fitful brunette.

Gerard's eyes widened and his breath caught as he felt those long skillful fingers assaulting his hidden button, rubbing it and torturing the holy fuck out of him. Adam hardly fingered him so this was a treat. Those fingers were so big and long and felt so good and dirty.

"Fuck! Take it off.. let me cum.. I need.. hurts.. gonna explode.. shit.." Gerard let out a feral scream as Adam hit it again. He was throbbing.

Jeff withdrew his fingers and worked on removing his pants. "Let him cum. He can suck you off while I fuck you."

Adam nodded and drug his lips off before jerking the cockring off, stroking the smaller male furiously, fingers still buried inside him.

"Oh, fuck.. fuck fuck fuck fuck.. ahhh'uhhh.. goddammit.." Gerard cried out, shaking and thrusting his hips up into Adam's fist as he came all over his fingers. He let out a whine and collapsed back against the mattress as Adam licked him clean, panting harshly and dizzy. He hated that cockring.. but he kind of loved it, because, damn..

Jeff tugged Adam back by the hips, directing him to back off the bed and stand on the floor before guiding him forward. Adam placed his hands on the bed and bent over, wiggling his ass. Jeff took cue to smack that ass and took hold of himself, stroking up and down his aching length as he aimed at Adam's entrance, pushing inside that oh-so willing body and shoving in to the hilt.

"Fuck yeah.. so fucking tight.." Jeff grabbed Adam's hips, rolling his own as he filled him. "So fucking hott.."

Adam wiggled back. "Uhm.. fuck me, Jeffy.. pound this sweet ass.. c'mon, baby.. fuck.." Adam purred, moaning sweetly as Jeff started to thrust, cock stretching him so big and fucking perfect. "Oh, yeah.. right like that.. fuck me.."

Jeff leaned back, using his thumbs to spread Adam's cheeks apart so he could admire his dick sliding in and out of his precious blonde, that hole wrapped around his cock so tight. Gerard had regained some of his wits and rolled off the bed, standing and shaking his head before running fingers through his sweaty hair. He stumbled over to Jeff, leaning in for a quick kiss before reaching under Adam's hips to take hold of the blonde's cock. He squeeze and felt Adam shudder and thrust forward into his hand.

"Unnnfffuck.. Gerard.. suck.. Jeff told you to suck.." Adam commanded, shaking his hair from his face.

Gerard smiled, nibbling the side of his bottom lip and letting his fingers trail down Adam's spine as he stroked him slowly. "Want my mouth, huh, bitch..? Could put the cockring on you.."

"Ugh... Jefffffy! He's not minding!" Adam pouted.

Jeff wanted to laugh, but Adam tightened up all round his dick and oh, fuck.. He groaned, eyes rolling back. "Fuck.. Gerard, suck him."

"Or what?" Gerard giggled, brushing fingers along Adam's cock and bending down to blow air on it.

"Or I'll make you sit in the corner and watch." Jeff warned, glaring purposefully.

Gerard gave him a prissy look and got down on his knees beside the bed, taking the head of Adam's cock in his mouth and sucking.

"Ooh, yeah.. fucking teasing hussy.. suck that dick.." Adam grabbed a handful of dark locks, pushing his hips forward and making Gerard take him further. "C'mon, bitch.. let's see you use that mouth for good.."

Gerard huffed and dug nails into Adam's thigh as his mouth was fucked. This was the only way Adam could be dominate and he abused such power sometimes.

"Fuck.. both of you be nice or I'm gonna bend you both over and spank you and I won't be playing." Jeff warned, hips snapping hard against Adam's.

"Yes, Jeffy.." Adam said and Gerard moaned something muffled in compliance. "Fuck yeah.. so good.." The blonde whimpered, rocking his hips back into Jeff's dick and forward into Gerard's mouth as he was fucked and sucked. One hand's fingers gripped the bed sheets while the other's was still tugging on Gerard's hair. Right now he had the best of both worlds.

Jeff pulled out, letting his cock slip between Adam's cheeks as he thrust forward before taking hold of it and tapping it against Adam's pucker, driving back inside deep before pulling out again.

Gerard gagged as Adam's cockhead hit the back of his throat and he swallowed, relaxing his throat and reaching between Adam's legs to fondle his balls.

"Oh, yes.. yes yes.. more, Jeffy.. fuck, Gerard, suck harder... please.. love your mouth.. fuck.." Adam was reduced to a writhing mess and as soon as Jeff plunged back inside, head of his dick grinding against his prostate, he lost it, cumming down Gerard's throat and arching back, head tossed against Jeff's shoulder. Jeff stayed inside him, holding to him as Adam rode out his orgasm, Gerard sucking and licking up all the juices.

Jeff kissed the blonde as he pulled out and Adam stumbled over to sit in the chair by the bed, raking his hair back and watching as Gerard got back on his back on the bed, Jeff crawling up between his legs. Gerard took the time to lube up Jeff's cock as Jeff pushed his legs apart, allowing Gerard to guide him inside, back arching as Jeff entered him fully.

"Ohh.. fuck.. uhm.." Gerard scratched his nails down Jeff's back, looking up at him through half-lidded eyes, lips parted. He wet those lips, crying out as Jeff pulled out and thrust back in hard, fucking him rough.

"That's it, pretty.. take that dick.. like that..? Fucking slut for it, aren't you..?"

Gerard nodded, thrusting his hips up to meet Jeff's dick as it filled him. "Right there.. like that.. shit, Jeff.. harder.. fuck.." He whimpered, hand moving between them to jerk on his own cock as it stiffened back up.

Adam crawled back over, leaning across the side of the bed. Jeff raised up for him, holding Gerard's ankles apart. "That's it.. suck him, baby.. want him to cum while I fuck him.."

Adam took Gerard's cock back inside his warm mouth, sucking him hard as his hand worked the shaft. Gerard let his hands tangle in Adam's hair, writhing and moaning like a slut.

"Ohh.. oh, god.. fuck.. so good.. feels so good.. bring me off.. please.. Jeffy.. oh, my fucking.. shit.. oohhhh'uh.. fuck!" Gerard broke off in an incoherent mumble as his second orgasm claimed him.

Jeff fucked into him a bit longer before pulling out and walking around the bed, his precious pets kneeling at each side of him, hands roaming his thighs as tongues and mouths roamed his dick and balls. "Fuck.. my turn.." He almost giggled, groaning as he felt Gerard licking across his head as Adam's fist worked his shaft. Gerard pulled back and Adam took him in, bobbing his head a bit as Gerard's tongue found a vein close to the base and teased it. "Damn.. I have such sluts.." Jeff smirked breathlessly, a hand in each of their hairs. "Oh, fuck.. c'mon.. bring me off.. shit.. right like that..."

He bucked himself, feeling both's lips on the sensitive head of his dick and tongues licking before they attempted to kiss around the head. He felt Gerard's hand squeeze his shaft, seeing Adam's beautiful hazel eyes roll back as he moaned and Jeff lost it, cumming on both's lips and tongues, some splattering on their cheeks and hair.

"Holy fuck.." Jeff fell back on his ass on the bed, panting and taking a deep breath. "That was fucking hott.. Who wants the shower first..?"

Both his precious pets looked at each other before pouncing on Jeff and pushing him back on the bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeff got to command his two precious pets. I'll admit, writing a scene between Gerard &amp; Adam was kinda weird.. &amp; kinky. I don't think this story has a direct timeline at all. It's just a story. I'm so used to writing two dominate tops w a submissive bottom, but just wanted to try two submissives w/ a dominate. Hey, there's plenty of porn w/ two girls & a guy, that's basically what this was. ;P In my world Adam's such a big Jensen fan simply b/c I am. The Supernatural episode where Dean's a vampire is 'Live Free Or Twihard' from season 6.**


End file.
